


Løvehjerter

by Sanherib



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanherib/pseuds/Sanherib
Summary: Five things Adam did for Mikael, and one thing he didn't do(on hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

This was stupid. ****  
When Mikael and Mutasim had asked – no- begged him to come with them, Adam had assumed that Elias and Yousef were coming as well.  
Turns out that Elias and Yousef were smart enough to come up with excuses when asked to do something they really did not want to do.  
Adam himself; not so much.  
  
That was the reason he was now following Mikael and Mutasim through crowds of sweaty nerds dressed up as cartoon characters. A lot of them where even adults!  
Adam would of course never think a single bad though about his friends, even if it was a bit weird to watch cartoons when you’re 13, it didn’t matter if they were Japanese, Norwegian or Colombian.  
  
Mikael and Mutasim stopped at a dealers table full of DVDs and CDs. Adam did his best to keep close and not lose sight of them.  
Mikael grabbed one of the DVDs, which started a discussion with Mutasim if it was worth buying or something. Adam didn’t know anything about whatever nerd shit they were talking about to keep track of the conversation.  
  
A person caught Adams attention; a girl in grey face paint and plastic horns on her head. He was almost certain that he recognized her from school. It was a little bit hard to tell with all that make up, but Adam would rather be safe than sorry. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and made sure to stand with his back turned towards the girl. If it came out in school that he had been at an anime convention then he would have to end his life.  
“I’m just saying that the manga is better, and it’s a waste of money to buy the anime.” Mutasim said  
“I’m not going to buy that many books. It’s easier with anime.”  
  Adam looked over his shoulder, the girl was coming closer.  
“I’m hungry, lets get something to eat.” he said.  
“There’s a pocky stand right next to you.” Mutasim said.  
“I don’t want candy. I want food.”  
  Mikael paid for his movie, Adam grabbed his hand as soon as the money and goods had been exchanged and dragged him through the crowd, out of the dealers’ room. They stopped when they were out of the crowd and waited for Mutasim to catch up with them.  
“You’re not having any fun, are you?” Mikael asked, still holding Adams hand.  
“ I-“  
“We can go home if you want to.”  
  Adam looked over his shoulder, Mutasim tried to get around a large group of people dressed like mortal combat characters.  
This was stupid.  
“No. I’m honestly just hungry. We’ll go back after we’ve eaten. I wouldn’t have joined if I didn’t want to.”  
Mikael smiled and gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting it go.  
“Where are we going?” Mutasim finally managed to catch up with them.  
Mikael shrugged. “I don’t know. Kebab?“  
“Sounds good to me” Mutasim said.  
Adam nodded.  
  
They walked towards the exit, somehow the girl from the dealers room had gotten out and around before them, because they walked past her when they walked through the entrance, Adam met her gaze, and removed his hood.  
She probably didn’t even recognize him.  
That was stupid.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wants to sleep, Mikael needs to sleep

Adams phone woke him up.  
For the first few seconds he thought it was the company he’d applied for a job who called him, but then he remembered that it was Saturday. No company would call on a Saturday.  He picked up the phone.  
Mikael.  
He groaned and pressed the green button.  
“It’s 08.10.”  
“I have the best idea ever.”  Mikael said. Adam could hear cars in the background.  
“It’s 08.10 on a Saturday.”  
“It’s going to be great. It’s going to be revolutionary.” Mikael talked fast, almost hectic. “I’m on my way to you. 15 minutes tops.”  
Adam sighed. What the fuck, Mikael. Rude.  
“I’ll see you.” Adam hung up. He forced himself out of bed, put on the first items of clothing he found and left for the kitchen.  
  
 Mom was sitting at the kitchen table and reading something on her ipad.  
“You’re already awake? Miracles do still happen!”  
“Ha-ha. Very funny. You should do stand up comedy.” There was still some warm coffee left in the pot, so Adam poured himself a cup. “By the way. Mikael called, he is on his way.”  
“You never told me that you had invited him.”  
“I didn’t.” he said.  
Mom sighed and put her ipad down.  
“Well, I better get dressed then. I can’t walk around in pajamas while you have friends over.”  
She left the kitchen. Adam was just about to make some sandwiches when the doorbell rang.  
Adam opened the door to let his friend in.  
Mikael looked like a mess. His hair was even more unkempt than usually, his clothes were wrinkled and he had bags under his eyes.  
He pushed himself through the door and past Adam.  
“I have to show you this; we’re going to be famous!”    
Adam followed him back to Adams bedroom. Mikael sat down on his bed and started to pack things out of his backpack. A lot of notebooks, his laptop and his camera.  
“Are we making a video? Shouldn’t we walk about it with the others?”  
“Yes, no. It’s not a Hei Briskeby video.” Mikael said.  
Adam sat down next to him.  
“Ok. What is it then?”  
Mikael dumped the notebooks in Adams lap.  
“We’re making a horror web series with ARG elements.” Mikael said, as if any of those words were supposed to make sense.  
“A- what now?”  
Mikael sighed and opened up his laptop. “I’ll show you.” He put the laptop in Adams lap, on top of all the notebooks.  
  
 He started a youtube video. The description under the video was just one sentence:  
“After a few weeks of weird stuff happening I decided to find my camera and record what's going on in the house.”  
The clip was someone filming while walking around in a house. Suddenly, something made a noise behind the person, who turned around, but there was nothing there. The person then ran around the house, trying to open a few doors that turned out to be locked. The clip ended with the person running out of the house.  
“What the fuck was that.”  
“Watch the next clip.”  
“I’m not watching anything until you explain what the fuck this is.”  
Mikael moved closer, hovering above him and the laptop.  
“It’s a horror series. It’s really popular on youtube. There are a lot of these, and most of them have a lot of secret accounts on social media where they post clues that you have to find yourself.”  
“Okay.” That sounded really nerdy, but okay.  
“There are a lot of these in English, but none in Norwegian. It’s an untapped marked. We could be the first ones to make this!” Mikael said.  
Adam bit his lower lip and looked down at the laptop again. He really wasn’t sure about this, it actually sounded like a horrible idea.  
“I was thinking that we could get the first three episodes done today.” Mikael said as he removed the laptop from Adams lap and opened up the first notebook. “I’ve written scripts for 25 episodes and all the ARG elements.”  
“Okay.” This started to get a little bit strange. Mikael hadn’t talked about anything related to this before, but all this planning showed a lot of passion.  
“So, should we call the others or?” Adam asked.  
Mikael shook his head. “Well, I think you should play the main character and that’s the only character we need for the first three episodes.”  
“Why am I the main character?”  
“We need the main character to be good looking to attract viewers.”  
Adam scoffed, but couldn’t help himself from smiling.  
He started to read the script. It was written by hand, which seemed odd. The handwriting was hectic and barely readable, and the awful handwriting wasn’t even the biggest problem with the script.  
  
 Adam looked up and saw that Mikael was sitting slouched against Adams pillows. His eyes were closed.  
 Was he sleeping? Really?  
Adam gave him a light nudge on the shoulder and Mikael jolted up.  
“What?!”  
He had totally been sleeping; it explained the whole situation.  
“Did you stay up all night writing this?” Adam said.  
Mikael bit his lower lip.  
“No. Or I did, but I started working on it Thursday night.”  
Adam groaned. He loved Mikael with all his heart but sometimes he wondered if his friend got dropped on the floor as a newborn.  
“You need to get some sleep.”  
“Yes, but first we have to get this done.”  
Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was stupid.  
“We’ll film the first episode, then you’ll take a nap and we’ll look at the rest of the material after that.”  
“Three episodes and we’ll edit after the nap.”  
“One episode or you’ll have to ask Elias to be your main character.”  
Mikael glared at him.  
“Deal” he hissed.  
  
Adam knew what he was good at. He was good at rapping, he was good at writing lyrics, he had a decent singing voice. Acting though?  
That was not Adams strong suite.  
Messing around in the Hei Briskeby vlogs were one thing, pretending to be someone else making a vlog with a script to follow and making it seem believable and not stiff was really hard. The video was supposed to be shorter than their usual Hei briskeby videos, yet it took a much longer time to film because they both kept messing things up.  
  
 It took them a couple of hours, but they managed to film the first episode without killing each other.  
“So, we’re done! Now you have to take a nap!” Adam exclaimed the second Mikael turned off the camera.  
Mikael rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever mom.” But he climbed into Adams bed and wrapped the blanket around himself.  
“It’s to light now for me to fall asleep. I need total darkness. Besides I’m too overtired right now.”  
  
It took Mikael less than five minutes to fall asleep. Adam leaned back in his office chair and observed his friend. In books sleeping people always got described as looking peaceful. Mikael just looked goofy, and Adam was pretty sure that he was drooling on his pillow.  
It made Adams heart swell. He was aware that staring at his friend sleeping was weird, and probably a little bit creepy. But what was he going to do? It wasn’t like he could do anything that made any noise as long as Mikael was sleeping.  
  
Watching Mikael drool got boring after a couple of minutes though, Adam grabbed his phone and left his room as quietly as he could.  
 He decided to make that sandwich, and another cup of coffee. He needed the extra energy if he was going to deal with a newly awake Mikael later.     
 He noticed that mom had relocated from the kitchen to the living room. She was curled up in the sofa, still on her ipad.  
“You two have gotten quiet.” She looked up at him.  
Adam sat down beside her. “Mikael is sleeping.”  
She laughed.  
“Sleeping?”  
“It’s a long and dumb story.” He said. “What are you looking at?”  
“Fatima sent me pictures from her trip to Paris.” She moved so that Adam would get a better view.  
His aunt where posing together with her fiancée in front of different tourist attractions.  
“Meeting Sorah have been good for her.” Mom mused. “Fatima used to be so sullen and angry, but she looks much happier now.”  
Adam nodded. She did look happy in the photos.  
  
Two hours later, Mikael, wrapped in Adams blanked exited the bedroom.  
“Better?” Adam smiled to his friend who nodded and yawned.  
“A little. Can we edit now?”  
Adam silently wowed to kill Mikael if he ever said “edit” again, but nodded and got up from the couch.  
“Do you want some tea or coffee, Mikael?” Adams mom asked.  
“Coffee, please.”  
“Adam?”  
“Same.”  
  
Mikael made himself a fort of pillows and blankets as his work station, while Adam got banished to sitting on a chair without any pillows or blankets at all. He decided to help in the editing process by playing hearthstone on his phone. Every now and then he peeked up at Mikael. For every sneak peak Mikael looked more and more frustrated. Sometimes he where staring at the laptop as if it had insulted him, and sometimes he flipped through the script.  
“Adam?” Mikael said.  
“Yes?”  
“This is terrible. It’s literally the shittiest thing ever.”  
“I know.” Adam grinned.  
“When where you going to tell me it was crap?”  
Adam shrugged and put his phone away. “I knew that you would notice it sooner or later.”  
 “What if I hadn’t noticed, and put it up on youtube?” Mikael said.  
“Then I’d have to get plastic surgery and change my name.”  
Mikael rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. He wrapped the blanket around him again and leaned back into the pillow heap. “Well, what do we do now?”  
“Go over to Elias place and bother him?”  
“Sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football is important.

“I read that your team are playing this weekend.” Adam looked up at Mikael who were lying out sprawled on Adam's bed. He was fidgeting with his phone. He always did that, took all of Adams bed for himself and banished Adam to sit on the floor or a chair. Today Adam had to sit on the floor because there was too much clothes on the chair that he couldn’t be bothered to move.  
  Adam already knew that, he had tickets to most of the games this season already; he was surprised that Mikael had cared to memorize that though, most of their friends liked football but Mikael was more of a watch the world cup on TV- kind of person and not the type of person who cared about a second division team.  
“They’re playing against Kjelsås.”  
Mikael nodded and rolled over on his stomach.  
“Do you want to go with me? I’ve never been to a game before.”  
“Not true, you went and saw Yousef play all the time.” Adam said.  
“When we were 14! And his team sucked, they always lost. It’s not the same! That wasn’t professional football.”  
Adam laughed.  
“I’ll go with you. I can get you a ticket.”  
“I can buy my own ticket.”  
Adam rolled his eyes. “You don’t know how it works. I do. You can give me the money later”  
Mikael rolled off the bed so that he was on the floor with Adam. He wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders and hugged him.  
“This is going to be fun!”

 

Adam didn’t know how to solve this situation.  
He wanted to stand at the supporters section, because he was a member of the supporters club and that was what he always did, but Mikael wasn’t, and Adam doubted that he wanted to become one just for one game.   
He had to get Mikael to the supporters section without starting any drama.  
Somehow.  
Most of his work on this problem consisted of angrily browsing the club’s Facebook page.   
He wanted the cake and he wanted to eat it too and it was the universe’s job to provide for him.  
Somehow.

 

He could just ask if it was ok to bring Mikael. That was a thing that could work, right? If he worded it right he might convince the chairman to let Mikael in. He opened up the chat and typed in the chairman’s name.  
Now he just needed a good reason. Why would they let him in?  
  He could say that Mikael was going to join? But then they would be disappointed if Mikael didn’t join later, and Adam was the one who they would get irritated with.  
  Mikael could be a dying teenager with the make-a-wish foundation who wanted to see a second division team play from the supporter section before he died.  
That was really believable. Good fucking job Adam.  
He drummed softly on his keyboard.  
  It wasn’t like he could write the truth. That the fact that Mikael wanted to know more about something Adam cared about made him so embarrassingly happy. That he wouldn’t have cared if any of his other friends had asked to come but he really wanted Mikael to be a part of this too.  He wanted to show Mikael the sense of community and love being a supporter had given him. That he wanted Mikael to be a part of that. That he wanted Mikael to be a part of every aspect of his life.  
Adam drummed on the keyboard. He stared at the little chat window.  
And then he started to type. 

 

Mikael came over to Adams place a couple of hours before the game just to hang out. They played a bit of FIFA; which Mikael beat his ass in.   
“I hope your team is better than you.” Mikael said after beating Adam for the third time.  
“I’m not going to apologize for not being a nerd like you.”  
Mikael laughed.  
“ _I’m_ a nerd?”  
“The biggest.”  
“And _you’re_ not?”  
“I’m not.”  
Mikael snorted. Adam looked at his phone. 14.00. They’d better get going.  
  They turned the game off and started to get ready. Adam dug through the pile of scarves and hats on the hat rack; he found one of his less worn scarf and hat and handed them to Mikael.  
“Here. You have to wear the right colors.”  
“You can’t own several of these and refuse to admit that you’re a nerd.” Mikael put on the hat and wrapped the scarf around his neck. “Do I look good? Do the colors bring out the golden hues in my eyes?”  
He did. It kind of did.  
“Shut up.” Adam muttered and pushed past him. “We have to hurry or we’ll be late.”

 

It had already started to get crowded when they arrived; or at least crowded for a second division game.  
Adam grabbed Mikael’s hand and navigated through the crowd to the part of the stadium the supporters club had claimed as their own.  
  They got greeted by the other supporters. Adams fear about them getting annoyed over someone bringing a non-member turned out to have been unfounded. They welcomed Mikael with open arms and seemed genuinely curious about him.  
Adam noticed that the chairman was smiling at them. Adam made a point of visibly ignoring him.  
  The novelty of Mikael died down and they found a good place to stand. Mikael leaned closer to Adam.  
“This is the supporters' section.” he whispered.  
Adam could feel Mikael’s breath on his neck and it sent shivers downs his spine.  
“Yes. I’m not going to stand anywhere else.”  
“Am I going to have to fight the other team’s supporters? I’m not good at fighting.”  
“We’re not a firm.”  
“Sooo, that’s a yes?”  
Adam rolled his eyes and gave Mikael a light shove in the side.  
“You actually believe you’re being funny right now!”  
Mikael smiled. A way too pleased with himself shit-eating grin.  
“Man, I ‘m being a little funny.”  
Adam smiled and shook his head.  
“No, you’re not.”

 

The two teams marched in and the game started.    
It didn’t take long for Mikael to get caught up in the game. He followed the players with a concentration that usually was reserved for editing and movies. He picked up the chants like he’d always known them deep down in his heart.  
  It was really distracting Adam.  
He found himself stealing glances to see how Mikael was reacting to the game. To see how his hair moved when Mikael bounced of excitement, to see him smile.  
  Mikael wrapped his arms around Adam in excitement when their players closed in on Kjelsås side of the field. All Adam could concentrate on was the warmth of Mikael’s body, how close his face was to his own.  
He didn’t even notice that they scored a goal.  
  When the referee ruled the goal offside Mikael exploded in a stream of profanities and Adam didn’t think that he had ever been more in love in his entire life.  

   
  
They lost.  
2-1 to Kjelsås.  
Adam wasn’t that upset though. He felt surprisingly calm about it; the usual disappointment and sadness after a loss just didn’t want to come. He blamed Mikael.  
  They walked side by side towards the bus stop.  
“Did you have fun?” Adam said.  
Mikael smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah, I did! I’m not going to become an ultra like you but-“  
“Nah, nah, nah, man. I saw you. You’re already a full-blown ultra, even more than me.”  
  Mikael snorted.  
“Anyway, I had a good time. I want to do this again. With you.”  
Adam chewed on the inside of his cheek. Mikael had put emphasis on the “ _with you”_ part, right?  
It wasn’t just Adam hearing what he wanted to hear?  
Maybe it was. It probably was.  
  He just nodded to answer Mikael's question.  
Mikael smiled and put his arm around Adam's shoulders.  
“So, when is _our_ team playing next time?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an obnoxious European who refuses to call it soccer.


End file.
